


משהו אנושי

by Knotted String (knottedstring)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Based on a fanart, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, tipsy angels
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knottedstring/pseuds/Knotted%20String
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>סוף העולם לא הגיע. קרולי ואזירפאל חוגגים.</p>
            </blockquote>





	משהו אנושי

**Author's Note:**

> נכתב עבור פאנארט של גרים סיסטר, במסגרת הריוורס ביג באנג בפורום פאנפיקים. היה כיף, אני מקווה שתאהבי את הפיק!  
> תודה רבה לאור, הגברת האפורה, שהתנדבה לבטא אבל בסוף רק שימשה כיועצת לענייני קאנון מהמעלה הראשונה. מזל שאת מחזיקה את בשורות טובות תמיד בהישג יד.  
> לרוני, ששמעה אותי מקטרת על בסיס יומיומי, וגם קראה ותיקנה וכל שגיאה שיש בפיק הזה היא לחלוטין שלי ובאחריותי.  
> לניל גיימן וטרי פראטצ`ט, אמן שלא ישנאו אותי.

הנסיעה בחזרה ללונדון ממלאת את אזירפאל בחרדה. הרדיו בבנטלי מנגן הנדל במקום קווין ופתאום הוא מתגעגע לקול של פרדי מרקורי. משהו קרה כאן, חשוב, מעבר כמובן לכל עניין האנטי-כריסט וסוף-העולם-שלא-באמת-היה-סוף-העולם. ואף על פי שאדם יאנג אמר שיסדר את הכל, שהכל יהיה בסדר, אזירפאל יכול לחשוב רק על חנות הספרים השרופה שלו, על כל העותקים הבודדים והנדירים שהיו לו, ועכשיו אינם.   
  
(בדיעבד, הוא יבחן את התחושה הזו ויחשוב שהיא אנושית להפליא, הרכושנות הזו, ההתרפקות על העבר.)  
  
קרולי מבחין בדממה כשהם כמעט בתוך העיר. הוא מפנה את העיניים שלו לעבר אזירפאל (לא שיש לו סיבה להתרכז בדרך, כמובן) ומצקצק בלשונו. "מה יש לך, מלאך?"  
  
"כלום," אזירפאל ממלמל. הוא יודע שהוא אמור להיות שמח, במידה מסוימת. סוף העולם נמנע, הוא יזכה לבלות עוד זמן על הכוכב האהוב עליו במקום בגן העדן הנצחי והמשמים, אבל תחושת העצבנות הזאת... אולי להרפתקה שלו בגוף האנושי של מדאם טרייסי היו תופעות לוואי לטווח ארוך.  
  
"נו." קרולי נשמע חסר סבלנות אך משועשע.  
  
"טוב, זאת החנות שלי," אזירפאל מתוודה בחוסר חשק.  
  
"מה?" קרולי צוחק, "זה כל כך אנושי מצידך!"  
  
אזירפאל נושף דרך אפו בעצבנות ומפנה את מבטו החוצה, דרך החלון. "זה פשוט היה סיפור כיסוי כל כך מוצלח, אני יכול לשחזר את המבנה אבל זה יהיה חשוד אם זה יקרה בכזאת מהירות, ו-"  
  
"טוב, טוב." הם כבר בתוך העיר, מדלגים בין המכוניות בצורה בלתי טבעית בעליל. קרולי מסובב את ההגה ימינה בחדות. "אתה לא צריך לחזור לשם היום. אתה יכול לדחות את זה למחר. בוא, נרים כוסית לכבוד סוף העולם."  
  
\- -  
  
הדירה של קרולי לבנה ונקיה בדיוק כמו בפעם האחרונה שביקר בה, מלבד כתם מסריח ושחור שהיה פעם ליגור, לפני הרומן שלו עם דלי המים הקדושים. אזירפאל מצניח את עצמו על הספה בכבדות. "הכי חבל לי על הספר של אגנס נאטר," הוא אומר. "הספקתי לקרוא בו רק פעם אחת."  
  
"אתה יכול לייצר אותם מחדש, אתה יודע... זה אולי ייקח קצת זמן, אבל אתה תסתדר." קרולי יוצא מהמטבח בגרביים, מחזיק שתי כוסות ובקבוק וויסקי שהיה פעם בקבוק מי ברז. בן אנוש לא היה מבחין, אבל קשה לעבוד על מלאך. קרולי מניח את הכוסות על השולחן ומוזג. "הבחור שלכם הופך מים ליין, אני הופך אותם לסינגל מאלט."  
  
"זה לא יהיה אותו הדבר," ממלמל אזירפאל ולוקח את הכוס שקרולי מגיש לו. "הספרים, אני מתכוון. לא הוויסקי." הוא לוגם ומרגיש את הנוזל מחליק לו בגרון, מאפשר לגוף שלו לחוש בצריבה ולספוג את האלכוהול. "הם יראו אותו הדבר, אבל אני אדע שהם לא אמיתיים."  
  
"לא היה לי זמן," קרולי ממלמל ומרוקן את הכוס שלו בלגימה, ממלא אותה שוב בזריזות. "אני יודע שהטעם שונה, אבל לא הייתי מוכן לזה שתחטוף התמוטטות עצבים ותתנהג כל כך... אנושי."  
  
"הוויסקי בסדר גמור, קרולי." אזירפאל מרוקן את הכוס שלו ונותן לקרולי למזוג לו עוד. "אתה יודע שזה לא משנה לי."  
  
"לי זה משנה." הוא שומע את קרולי רוטן.  
  
\- -  
  
"זה היה כזה סיפור כיסוי טוב." הוא אומר בפעם החמישית, הלשון שלו מרגישה כבדה ופרוותית. "ספרים. זה כל כך אמין."  
  
"כבר אמרת את זה." קרולי שרוע על הספה, הרגליים שלו על הברכיים של אזירפאל והיד עם הכוס משתלשלת מהספה בזווית מסוכנת. הם הספיקו לסיים את רוב הבקבוק ואזירפאל מתחיל להרגיש את הטשטוש המשונה של האלכוהול.   
  
"כי זה נכון," הוא חוזר ואומר. הוא רוכן כדי לקחת את הבקבוק מהשולחן ומנסה למלא שוב את הכוס שלו, שופך מעט וויסקי על הג`ינס של קרולי. "אופס."  
  
קרולי מתיישב בחדות, רגליו עדיין בחיקו של אזירפאל, והכוס שלו מטלטלת בחדות, תוכנה כמעט נשפך על השטיח. הוא מרים אותה לפיו ומרוקן אותה. "אתה לא צריך להוציא את זה עליי."  
  
"הם פשוט נשרפו." אזירפאל מוותר על הניסיון למלא את הכוס ולוגם ישר מהבקבוק. "נשרפו."  
  
"הם מנייר." אומר קרולי ולוקח ממנו את הבקבוק. "נייר נשרף. זה מה שהוא עושה. נשרף."  
  
הם מעבירים את הבקבוק ביניהם בשתיקה מהורהרת עד שהוא מתרוקן.   
  
"אני צריך עיסוק חדש. עד יום הדין הבא." אזירפאל מטה את הבקבוק הריק אל פיו וזורק את ראשו לאחור. "וצריך עוד מהדבר הזה. ה- וויסקי. הוויסקי הזה."  
  
"אתה יכול..." קרולי ממלמל, מחווה כה וכה עם הבקבוק הריק שלקח מאזירפאל, "אתה יכול..."  
  
"אני רוצה לעשות משהו מרשים." אזירפאל מכריז.  
  
"אתה יכול לגדל פרחים!" קרולי קורא בקול. הוא יושב, העקבים שלו על הירכיים של אזירפאל, ויד שמאל שלו מחבקת את גב הספה כדי לשמור על עצמו זקוף. "פרחים זה מרשים."  
  
"לא זה לא!" אזירפאל מתלונן. הוא זורק את ראשו לאחור על המשענת ופתאום מבחין שהאצבעות של קרולי קרובות מאד לעורף שלו.  
  
"בוג- בוגנ- הפרחים האלה," קרולי ממשיך, מתעלם לחלוטין מאזירפאל או מהעורף שלו. אזירפאל חושב שאם הוא יטה את ראשו לימין האצבעות של קרולי יגעו בשיער שלו, וזה גורם לו להיות מאד מודע לעצמו פתאום. הוא שוקל לקצר לעצמו את השיער ואז מחליט לא לעשות פעולות דרסטיות בנוגע למראה החיצוני שלו כשהוא שיכור. בפעם הקודמת זה לא נגמר טוב. פתאום הוא שם לב שקרולי עדיין מדבר. "עם כל עלי הכותרת האלה, שמים אותם בעציצים. או בזר. בעצם בעציצים. נו, הפרחים האלה."  
  
"בוגנוויליות," אומר אזירפאל, ומחליט להטות קצת את ראשו, לראות מה יקרה. אצבעותיו של קרולי, שתופפו על גב הספה תוך כדי דיבור, קופאות. הכל עוצר לרגע ואזירפאל כמעט מזיז את ראשו בחזרה ומתפכח, אבל אז קרולי מתחיל למולל את שיערו של אזירפאל בין אצבע לאגודל.   
  
"אתה לא אמור להיות מתולתל?"  
  
אזירפאל, ששקע בהרהורים קרוע בין הרצון לזוז לבין הרצון לרכון עוד יותר אל המגע של קרולי, ממצמץ בהפתעה. "מה?"  
  
"תלתלים. אמורים להיות לך מלא תלתלים. ראש מלא בתלתלים."  
  
"מה, למה?" אזירפאל מוצא שבסופו של דבר הוא באמת רוצה לרכון לעבר קרולי ומגלה אחרי שניה שהוא כבר עושה בדיוק את זה. ידו של קרולי תומכת כעת בראשו ואצבעותיו מגרדות את הקרקפת שלו בקלות, בקצב נינוח.  
  
"בתמונות. למלאכים יש תלתלים." קרולי מושך בכתפיו.  
  
"בתמונות המלאכים הם גם תינוקות." אזירפאל מגחך לעצמו מסיבה שהוא לא יכול להסביר.  
  
"אולי כשהיית תינוק היית מתולתל."  
  
"קרולי, אף פעם לא הייתי תינוק."  
  
"ידעתי את זה."

הם חוזרים לשתוק, אבל האווירה טעונה עכשיו. האוויר מלא ברגש אחר, זר. אזירפאל מרגיש שכבר היה שם במקום הזה, כבר הרגיש את הדברים האלה, אבל הם כל כך רחוקים ומשונים והוא שיכור מידי מכדי להתמודד איתם. קרולי ממשיך לשחק בשיער שלו, מהמהם בשקט, ואזירפאל שוקע לעברו עוד ועוד ועוד, האצבעות בשיער שלו והאלכוהול בדם שלו מרדימים אותו.  
  
"שלום." הוא שומע את קולו של קרולי קרוב מאד לאזנו ומגלה פתאום ששקע על הספה קצת יותר מידי. פתאום הוא מוצא את עצמו שוכב, חצי על הספה וחצי על חזהו של קרולי. רגליהם מסובכות והפנים שלו טמונים בין הצוואר לכתף של קרולי. קרולי עדיין מלטף את שיערו, והיד השנייה שלו אוחזת בזרועו של אזירפאל.   
  
"היי," אומר אזירפאל בשקט. הוא מרים את הראש ומבטו ננעל עם זה של קרולי. "אני ממש שיכור."  
  
משהו בעיניים האדומות של השד משתנה. אזירפאל עוצר את הנשימה שלו (הוא לא באמת צריך לנשום, כמובן, הוא פשוט עושה את זה מתוך הרגל.) והוא וקרולי קופאים. גם האצבעות של קרולי בשיער של אזירפאל קופאות, אבל היד שלו מתהדקת סביב הזרוע של אזירפאל.  
  
"אתה רוצה להתפכח?" שואל קרולי בשקט, אבל לאזירפאל כבר יש תוכנית והוא יודע שלא יוכל להוציא אותה לפועל פיכח. הוא מניד בראשו. קרולי מהנהן. זה הזמן להיות אמיץ. אזירפאל רוכן קדימה ומצמיד את שפתיו לשפתיים של קרולי. זה לא חדש לו, הוא כבר התנשק בעבר, בתקופה הויקטוריאנית. הוא פשוט נסחף אחר השמלות המנופחות והנערות הסמוקות. למעשה, בפעם הקודמת הוא לא הבין על מה כל המהומה, אבל עכשיו... היד של קרולי שנחה על ערפו של אזירפאל מושכת אותו קדימה. הוא מצמיד את אזירפאל אליו ומפשק את שפתיו.  
  
משהו במוח של אזירפאל נשרף והוא פותח את פיו לקראת קרולי, נאנח. היד של קרולי עוזבת את הזרוע שלו, עוברת לטייל על גבו. אזירפאל מוצא שהוא יכול להזיז את הידיים שלו בעצמו, והוא מניח אחת מהן על צווארו של קרולי, האגודל נע על תנוך אזנו. קרולי עובר לנשק את הלחי שלו, את הצוואר שלו, ואזירפאל נאנח שוב, שמח. הוא חושב לעצמו, בשעה שקרולי נושך את הצוואר שלו קלות, שלא הגיוני שהם לא עשו את זה בעבר. התחושה נהדרת, צמרמורות רצות מעלה ומטה לאורך עמוד השדרה שלו.  
  
קרולי משחרר צליל מבין שפתיו, משהו שבין נהמה לאנחה, ואזירפאל מוצא את עצמו בגבו על הספה, קרולי רוכן מעליו ובעיניו האדומות מבט ממזרי. אזירפאל מתקשה לנשום לפתע, גוש הדוק מתמקם בחזה שלו. השפתיים שלו פעורות והוא מלקק אותן בהיסח דעת, ורואה איך העיניים של קרולי מתמקדות בפה שלו, עוקבות אחרי התנועה. הוא מצטמרר שוב ומלקק אותן שוב, וזה כנראה רמז עבה מספיק בשביל קרולי, שמתנפל עליו שוב.  
  
"חולצה," נוהם קרולי בקצרה, הקול שלו עבה וצרוד. האצבעות שלו כבר עובדות על כפתורי החולצה של אזירפאל, שמחזיר את המחווה. אחרי עשר שניות, כשהעניינים לא מתקדמים מהר מספיק לדעתו של קרולי, הוא נוהם שוב (הצליל מתמקם בתחתית בטנו של אזירפאל) וקורע את הכפתורים בתנועה גסה. אזירפאל פולט צליל של מחאה אבל קרולי משתיק אותו בנשיקה.  
  
הידיים של קרולי נמצאות בכל מקום. על החזה שלו, על הבטן שלו, בשיער שלו. הוא מנסה לעמוד בקצב אבל הוא יכול רק להניח אותן על הצוואר של קרולי, למשוך אותו למטה וקרוב קרוב. זה פשוט נהדר. הגוף של קרולי לוהט, מפיץ חום בלתי נסבל. הוא נוגע באזירפאל כאילו שזו הסיבה שיש להם גוף אנושי, והוא ממלמל מילים חסרות פשר כנגד הצוואר שלו, נושך במקום שבו ההברות נעלמות.  
  
"קרולי..." אזירפאל נאנח, השם מתגלגל על הלשון שלו - הוא רוצה להגיד כמו תפילה, אבל מלאכים לא מתפללים. קרולי רק ממלמל עוד, הידיים שלו נעצרות על הבטן של אזירפאל, מילימטרים ספורים מכפתור המכנסיים שלו. הוא מניח את הידיים על הכפתור ומרים את המבט כדי להסתכל על אזירפאל. אזירפאל מביט בו, בעיניים האדומות שלו, בשפתיים האדומות שלו, בשיער הפרוע שלו, ומהנהן.   
  
\- -  
  
הוא מתעורר עם כאב הראש הנורא ביותר בעולם. הוא רוטן בקול, מתרכז, ומעלים אותו בבת אחת. הוא מתיישב, מגלה שהוא ערום לחלוטין, ומנסה למצוא את התחתונים שלו מתחת לספה של קרולי. הוא מוצא אותם אחרי מספר שניות, אבל נדמה שקרולי עצמו נעלם לאי-שם, ואזירפאל ספק מוטרד ספק מודאג בשעה שהוא מתלבש. המחשבה הראשונה שעוברת לו בראש, אחרי שהוא מחזיר את כל הכפתורים למקומם על החולצה שלו, מכפתר אותה עקום פעם אחת, פותח שוב את כל הכפתורים ומכפתר אותה שוב, היא בנוגע לחנות הספרים שלו. בן אנוש היה חושב על הלילה שעבר, על העובדה ששכב עם מי שהדרך היחידה להגדיר אותו היא החבר הכי טוב שלו. טוב, החבר היחיד שלו. אבל אזירפאל מסתובב על כדור הארץ כבר הרבה יותר מידי שנים מכדי להטריד את עצמו בזוטות. הוא מניח, בצורה אירונית שכזו, שמפתיע שהם לא שכבו כבר לפני מאה, מאתיים שנה. תמיד הייתה לו הרגשה שהם סובבים אחד את השני, רוקדים מין ריקוד מוזר שהם לא באמת יכולים להסביר, כי זאת התנהגות כל כך אנושית שהם לא באמת מבינים אותה.  
  
"בורח בלי להגיד בוקר טוב?" הוא שומע קול מאחוריו, ומסתובב כדי לגלות את קרולי בתחתוני בוקסר כחולים, שיער רטוב מהמקלחת. אזירפאל לא מבין בכלל למה הוא טורח להתקלח, אבל מאז המצאת הצנרת והמים החמים בכל בית קרולי נוהג לעמוד מתחת לזרם ולזמזם שירים בזיופים איומים. אזירפאל מניח שהמאות שעבר בהתבוססות בביבים של לונדון הותירו את חותמן. זה עוד הרגל מההרגלים שסיגלו לעצמם, האנושיות המדבקת הזו.  
  
"אני חושב שהגיע הזמן להתמודד עם חנות הספרים שלי." אזירפאל נאנח ומכפתר את הכפתור האחרון. קרולי ניגש אליו, פתאום הוא נראה מוטרד וחושש. אזירפאל מסיט את מבטו.  
  
"כן, אולי כדאי," אומר קרולי, מגרד בין השכמות שלו ומתמתח. המתח ביניהם מוזר, לא טבעי. אזירפאל מניח שעשו משהו יוצא דופן מבחינת מערכת היחסים ביניהם, אבל הוא היה רוצה שהדברים יחזרו לתיקונם. הוא מפנה את גבו אל קרולי, מחפש אחר הנעליים שלו.  
  
"אולי תבוא איתי, אם אתה רוצה." הוא זורק מאחורי גבו, שולף את הנעליים בין הכריות. "אם המצב יהיה ממש נורא נוכל ללכת להשתכר שוב."  
  
כנראה שהתשובה הזאת היא כל מה שקרולי צריך לשמוע, כי הוא מאחורי אזירפאל בשניה. הוא כורך את הידיים סביב גבו ואזירפאל פשוט מרגיש את החיוך שלו כנגד צווארו. הוא משלב את אצבעותיהם ביחד. "אבל הפעם מוויסקי אמיתי, הדבר הזה שיצרת אתמול עשה לי כאב ראש איום."  
  
\- -  
  
הוא מניח שהוא לא צריך להיות מופתע כשהם מגיעים לחנות והיא עומדת על תילה, כאילו שלא חוותה אש מעולם. למעשה, הזכוכית שעל הדלת נוצצת מרוב ניקיון, ואין שבבים שמזדקרים ממדפי העץ. הם נכנסים פנימה והכל כמעט אותו דבר. הוא עומד להעיר משהו בנוגע לעובדה שפתאום בין העותקים המקוריים של כתבי שייקספיר (כתובים בכתב ידו המסולסל של הסופר) צצו שלושה ספרים של אינדיאנה ג`ונס, אבל אז קרולי מצמיד אותו אל המדף ומנשק אותו, ושום דבר לא משנה.


End file.
